


So Many Stories of Where I've Been

by lco123



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Perfectionists (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Post Episode 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: Mona stands up, unsure of her next move but unwilling to stay in this feeling any longer. A knock at her door solves both problems.





	So Many Stories of Where I've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Mona and Alison are so damn shippable on The Perfectionists. Here's a deleted scene from episode 2.

After Mona hangs up the phone, she sits at her desk for a long time. She rubs a hand over her jaw, which hurts a little from her sustained forced smile. She doesn’t look at the walls, with their reminders of the last few days.

It’s a strange experience to be afraid of her own mind. Though not an unfamiliar one.

Instead, she closes her eyes. She focuses on Hanna’s cheery tone during their conversation, tries to bend Hanna’s voice to speak different words. Words about being unhappy, words aboutwanting to leave Caleb. Words about how much she needs Mona.

The tears are inexplicable and annoying. Nothing during their talk was a surprise, not even the news of Spencer and Toby’s ill-conceived quickie marriage, which Mona had already learned about days ago. There’s no reason for Mona to be wallowing in this moment. Hanna and Caleb’s level of commitment has been known to her for what feels like forever, now.

But something about this particular conversation on this particular day has left her body feeling cold and her eyes burning. When she blinks them open, hot, fat tears spill out, and she wipes them away vigorously.

Mona stands up, unsure of her next move but unwilling to stay in this feeling any longer. A knock at her door solves both problems. When she peers through the peephole, Alison is standing there, looking anxious. Mona wipes her eyes and opens the door.

“Claire Hotchkiss was in my _house_ ,” Alison exclaims, brushing past Mona into the apartment. “Drunk and…weird. Talking about her daughter. I can’t tell if she wants to mother me or murder me.” She pauses, considering. “Or possibly sleep with me. God, this town might be as screwed up as Rosewood.”

“I don’t know about that,” Mona says softly.

Alison stops pacing and fixes Mona with a curious stare. “Are you okay?”

Mona crosses her arms. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. You look like you’ve been crying.” Alison raises an eyebrow. “I’m not losing you again, am I?”

Mona notes Alison’s use of such possessive language. “No.”

“Mona—”

“It’s not about Nolan,” Mona says flatly. “So you can drop it.”

Alison rocks back on her heels. She’s quiet for a second before murmuring, “Hanna?”

“Why would you—”

“Because it’s a short list of people who can make Mona Vanderwaal cry,” Alison interjects, knowingly. “And I think Hanna’s name might be at the top.”

Mona tightens her jaw. All these years later, Alison still thinks she knows everything.

The frustrating thing is, she isn’t wrong.

“I’m not judging,” Ali adds.

Mona exhales. “Hanna’s happy.” Her voice cracks ever-so-slightly on the words, but if Alison notices she doesn’t mention it.

Instead she says, “I’m not sure if this helps, but I don’t think they’ll be together forever. There are cracks in that foundation.”

“Of course there are,” Mona replies sharply. “But that doesn’t mean anything.” She doesn’t have to list the reasons why. “So, Claire Hotchkiss?” she redirects.

Alison shakes her head. “Forget it.” She offers a small smile. “Is any of that pie left?”

Mona nods but then frowns. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I know. I want to.” Alison’s expression is open, startlingly unguarded. She isn’t lying.

“Why?” Mona asks.

Alison shrugs. “Somehow, you and I are here together. Seems like we should make the most of it.”

Mona blinks. Alison knows that it’s more complicated than that, because it always is. There are reasons why both of them are here, some which Mona can’t tell Ali, and some of which Mona isn’t even certain of herself.

Right now, though, she goes to the fridge and retrieves the half-eaten key lime pie. Her favorite, which Alison DiLaurentis of all people bothered to pick out for her. When she turns around, Alison is sitting in front of the chessboard, gazing up at the paper-covered walls.

“Let’s clean this place up tomorrow, okay?” Ali suggests, not unkindly.

“Alright,” Mona agrees as she brings over their plates. “You ready to play?”

Alison grins. “Oh yeah, I can’t wait to kick your ass.”

Mona scoffs. “I’d like to see you try.”

Alison’s grin slips a little, conjuring the old Ali D. smirk, and Mona feels something twist deep inside her. A spark that’s been dormant for far too long.

“I don’t know if you can handle it,” Alison says lowly.

Mona bites her lip, liking the way that the action refocuses Alison’s eyes on her mouth. In this moment, Mona thinks Ali doesn’t look so much like Taylor Hotchkiss, or Charlotte, or even Hanna. She looks like Alison, her own person sitting in Mona’s apartment for the simple reason that she wants to be here.

“Bring it on, Ali,” Mona replies. “I can handle anything.”


End file.
